I Won't Say Series: Second Edition
by Ms. Harley Toddington Lovett
Summary: Sequel to 'I Won't Say I Know You'. Bruce investigates his newly discovered son. Harley fights to cope with a loss, and the stress of a new life. -PUT TO REST- (Discontinued)
1. So Would a Father

**I Won't Say I Told You**

 **Bruce**

As Bruce Wayne, after my encounter with an undercover Harley Quinn, and after the opening of the club, I made my way back to the manor. As soon as I arrived, my mind set to figuring out everything I could about my son, Blake. I went to the Batcave to look for records, or anything else about him. As I thought back, I realized Harley must have been fighting me while she was pregnant. It was only for the first couple months, but I assumed her injuries kept her from going out. Guilt washed over me, only a bit, just for my son. I really _did_ hurt her bad. Harley hadn't been seen for over a year until now. The computer came up with no results, and I was distracted from thinking any more. There was nothing, not even a simple doctor's visit, but they couldn't exactly go out in public for things like that. Doctors needed information about them, and according to the superior piece of technology in front of me, there was none on Blake. I would search deeper.

My research was cut short by an alarm going off, warning me of a criminal on the move. It just so happened to be Harley Quinn's psychotic boyfriend… The Joker. I would have to stop him. In seconds, I was back in the city. Maybe I could get some information out of him…

 **Harley**

I was now well enough to be back in costume, fighting Bats with my Puddin'.

Blake was with my best friend- and sometimes lover- Pamela Isley, or better known as Poison Ivy. She was wonderful with my son, and would take care of him no matter what- sometimes I was even afraid she'd steal him.

I didn't realize I had been left behind by Joker until a figure that seemed to come out from no where appeared in front of me. My first instinct was to run, but it grabbed my arm before I could move.

 _Ah, Batman… Great._

His grip was tight. "You?! Let go of me! I didn't do nothin'!" I swear I heard a breathy laugh.

"Says a criminal wanted in four states." He said coldly.

"Obviously you've got it wrong, because it's _five_. Some detective." I muttered the last part. "Ain'tcha supposed to know everything about me?"

"You're going back to arkham, Quinn. Now where's J-" I cut him off. "Hey, you can't take me!" He stopped pulling me, but kept his hand firm. "Why not?"

"Because you just can't, okay?" I looked up at him, silently pleading with my eyes.

 _He couldn't take me away… What about Blake?  
_

I was crammed in the back seat of the Batmobile. If my hands weren't cuffed, my arms would have been crossed.

"Who else knows?" He asked me in a low voice. I tensed. "Knows what, B-man? What are ya talkin' about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Quinn."

 _Don't say you told him._

"I didn't tell anyone." I lied. "How'd you find out? You can't take me away from him. He needs me…"

"What he needs is a stable family. Now tell me where both of them are." He slammed on the brakes.

"I wouldn't tell you if you tried to kill me."

"You sure?" He stared intently at me.

"A mother would do anything for her child."

 **Bruce**

"So would a father."

 _What's best… What would be best? A child needs it's parents. He needs his mother… He needs a safe place to live, too._ _What is ' Best'?_

 _Author's Note:_

Thanks so much for reading the sequel to "I Won't Say I Know You"! I hope it is just as good as the first one!

Thanks for reading! If you find any mistakes, feel free to let me know. I'm always up for useful reviews, _not_ flames. At the moment, I am not taking requests/ commissions. If you just want to chat, you can PM me. I don't bite… Sometimes.


	2. I Won't Say I'll Tell

**I Won't Say I'll Tell**

 **Harley**

I stared at the back of his head for what seemed like hours. He said nothing, but I knew he was thinking. He never looked back at me, not once. When we started moving again, I screamed and kicked the back of his seat. "You bastard! How could you? You're taking me away from him? You could _never_ -"

"Knock it off, Quinn." He said it like a parent would scold their child.

"Listen here, Bats! I _ain't_ a child!"

 _That'd be weird, anyway. -With a child. Ew._ I Raised an eyebrow at my own thoughts.

"Well, you're acting like it." He said cooly. "Tell me where they are!"

" _Never!"_ I started crying. Then he turned around to look at me.

The same blue eyes that saw the day I left the mansion stared back at me. I stopped crying and contemplated spitting in his face. The good side of me beat the bad side down, so I didn't, just grinned at him. He narrowed his eyes and whipped his head around to look at the road in front of us.

 **Bruce**

 _I need to find them…_ An idea popped into my head.

"You're right. He needs you." I stopped the Batmobile and got out to open her door. She wouldn't tell him, I knew. If she did, he wouldn't believe her. "On one condition, Harley-" She looked up at me from her seat, tilting her head.

"Ya said my name. Do it again."

"Get up. I don't have time for this." I growled, glaring at her.

She got up and rolled her eyes. I put my hands on her shoulders forcefully to keep her from running away. "You can't tell him. I will let you go if you do that one thing for me." She nodded over enthusiastically.

"Can do, Bats. Just lemme go! I ain't gonna tell, I swear."

I let her go and she held her hands out expectantly, waiting for me to take the cuffs off. I obliged, removing my hands, and took the cuffs off for her. I grabbed her arm before she left. "Thank you." I said softly to her. Our blue eyes met up, hers shining brightly. I brushed some hair from her face and she gazed up at me slyly. She moved forward, raising up to her tippy-toes and kissed me. I pulled on her collar, bringing her closer. She tried to deepen the kiss, but I pushed her away forcefully.

Harley backed away, her ego bruised. She was unsure, I could tell. Then she sprinted in the direction of the city. I smirked smugly.

 _My plan worked… Without me initiating it._

 **Harley**

My cheeks were burning red with embarrassment. The wind was cool on my skin. I ran through the alleyways when I reached the city,trying anything to throw Batman off my trail. I knew he must be following. As I circled around the same building twice, I made my way back to the hideout. After setting a maze for the Bat, I felt more secure.

There was the sound of whistling from the back of the place, from our room. My Puddin's whistling. I put on a fake smile as I walked to the end of the hallway and pushed the open. He looked up from his work. I noticed Blake was sitting in a chair next to him. My fake smile turned into a real one. Joker turned around and raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You're home late, Harls. I had to pick up _your_ kid from the Plant's house."

"Sorry, Puddin', got a little caught up with Batsy."

"And you got away on your own? That's a first." He looked unimpressed.

"Well, uh… Yeah, I guess?" I came up behind him and ran my hands over his shoulders. "Thanks for pickin' Blake up for me." He shrugged his shoulders and my hands fell away from them.

Blake looked up and smiled at me. "Mommy!" His smile was so cute. I looked at him fondly.

"Yeah, baby? Having a good time with Red and Daddy?" Blake yawned. "Well, I think it's time for bed, little man." I moved to pick him up. "Okay, J, I guess I'll go put him to bed." He grabbed one of my wrists before I could get Blake.

"He's fine here, Harley." I kissed them both and headed to the shower.

"Ah, what angels…" I mused.

When I got out of the shower, Blake was asleep, and Joker was looking out the window, his hands supporting his leaning frame. He seemed to have heard me, as he turned his head to face me. "He isn't mine. I should beat you one inch from death right now _Pumpkin_."

"What are ya talkin' about? J I-"

He advanced towards me, his hand raised, ready to strike me. I braced myself. "Wait! You can't!"

"Why not, Harley?"

"I'm pregnant."

 _Author's Note:_

Thanks for reading! If you find any mistakes, feel free to let me know. I'm always up for useful reviews, _not_ flames. At the moment, I am not taking requests/ commissions. If you just want to chat, you can PM me. I don't bite… Sometimes.

What is Batman's Plan? What will Joker do about this newly discovered information?


	3. Funny Filler

_**(June Fools! Sorry, April!)**_

 _ **This is purely to fill in while I am busy. It will be deleted when I am done writing and publishing chapter four!**_

 **I Won't Say I Didn't Fail**

 **(Spoofs of the Directors)**

 _ **Chapter Four Preview Fails**_

 _ **Brought to you by Dev's mind...**_

-I jumped through the window and saw the love of my life- Joker. Ugly Harley was trying to seduce him, _50 shades style_.

-He was seething with anger, his neck cracking and falling off.

-Blake, who was crying blood. Thick, Gooey, Blood.

-Joker clapped his hands and smiled at me, that creepy, seductive smile.- To Bats

-The building exploded with Attack on Titan.

~Dev to ducks- I AM YOUR GOD!

~Dev: Why does that say still. This sentence makes no sense.

Harl: Still, as in holding still. What do you mean.

Dev: Oh, I get it!

 _ **Presenting…**_

 _ **Ideas For the Story**_

 _ **Brought to you via my own mind…**_

 _ **(To hold you over while I finish chapter four.)**_

-Future of the baby- Joker's reaction?

-Dramatic Harley things.

-Introduce _Blinky…?_ Or whatever I named him, I can't remember.

-Name Harley's baby?

-Someone dies. Maybe IDK.

-Explosions.- _Already written in._

 _ **I Won't Say It Will Be Written**_

 _ **Previews of**_ _ **Another**_ _**story?**_

-Mr. Napier, little Harleen?

-Something _tragic_ , based off a real-life situation.

-Daddy?

-"Just Moved in." Yellow truck, name starts with the letter 'P'.

-Freddy Kreuger, Nightmare on Elm Street…. Hmm.

 **Leave a review or PM me for more ideas.**

 **There will be no updates on the 8th, that is my Birthday, I will be busy!**


	4. I Won't Say I Care

**I Won't Say I Care**

 **Bruce**

The tracker I planted on Harley was still at the moment. At this time, I decided to follow the trail of it. It was in the slums of Gotham, hidden in the darker corners. When I got there, I looked in a window and saw Blake sleeping on a bed, with Harley and Joker nearby, fighting. He had his hand raised angrily, ready to hit her. She cowered away.

I decided now was the time to intervene. I jumped through the window during the middle of their conversation. He was seething with anger. Harley flinched and ran to grab Blake, who was crying. Joker clapped his hands and smiled at me.

"Nice seeing you here, Bats! You happened to have caught me at a bad time!"

I darted my eyes towards Harley, who was in panic, looking for a way to escape, rushing fast to get to Blake. I was blocking the only window, and Joker was blocking the only door.

"Well, Bats, ya see, I wasn't expecting you! Of course, there's a bomb going off in five seconds! Lucky for me, I set one up _just in case_!" He grabbed Harley's arm, as she was reaching for Blake. He pulled her out the door to a hallway with a window, through which he jumped through with her.

I grabbed Blake and jumped out the window I had broken in earlier. The building blew up just after. I checked to see if Harley's tracker was picking anything up.

 **Harley**

We were falling.

I was falling.

Joker, for once, held me close. He turned so he would land on his back, while I would land on top of him.

"Great, isn't it, Harls? The cool air on your skin?" I closed my eyes, and it seemed like forever until we hit a mattress on the ground. Joker groaned and pushed me off of him, getting up. I stood on shaky feet, tears welling in my eyes. The Joker turned and looked up at the burning building. I couldn't help but slump down on the dirty concrete and cry. He tilted his head and looked down at me.

"Blake!" I wailed. "He's... Why? My baby!"

Joker kicked me with his shoe. "Get up, Harley." I shook my head slowly, strength slowly leaving my body.

"Now." He growled. I obeyed and wiped my eyes. He circled me like a hawk and grabbed the back of my shirt. I yelped in surprise, as he pulled something off the collar of my top, like picking off a tick. He raised an eyebrow and gave me the 'Seriously?' look. I sniffled and looked away from his face.

"This is a tracker, you _stupid_ girl!" He held it up in front of me then threw it aside, into a dumpster. The next thing I know, he's pushing me up against a nasty brick wall, attacking my mouth with his. I moaned and tried to wrap a leg around his waist, but he pushed away from me and walked off down the alleyway. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders sniffling.

 **Bruce**

Blake cried out for his mother as I held him close to my body, facing away from the fire, my cape acting like a shield from the heat. I would have to take care of Blake before anything else… Joker could wait.

 _How am I going to explain this one?_

I made my way to the Batcave so I could change and get Blake situated. He wouldn't stop crying for Harley, and at that moment I thought hard.

 _Why would Joker take Harley with him this time? Countless times he had left her, why was today any different?_

Something unusual was occurring, and I was going to find out what.

 **Harley**

I followed Joker through the narrow alley. He stopped suddenly at the end and I ran into him. I cowered back as he moved to face me, his eyes dark, with an unreadable emotion. Even with my past as a psychiatrist, I could not figure out what that emotion was.

"Are you _sure_ , Harley?" Joker grabbed my arm tightly, staring into my blue eyes.

My heart was pounding in my chest. "Yes, yes… I'm sure… I didn't mean for it to-"

"Oh, Harley-girl, don't you see? This is _perfect!_ "

He let go and continued on, going through another alley. " _But_ … Once this is over…" I shivered as he spoke. "I will not hesitate to kill you."

 _Author's Note:_

Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please don't hesitate to drop a review. They are much appreciated! More coming soon… Am I doing well? Let me know!

Special thanks to devw for being a great friend and helper to this story!


	5. I Won't Say I Love You

**I Won't Say I Love You**

 **Bruce**

Blake eventually stopped crying and fell asleep in my arms. He must have been very tired. I sighed quietly and went to put Blake down in my bed. His body shifted slightly in his sleep. I rubbed my eyes, feeling worn out. There was too much work to do at the moment. Instead, after putting him down for the night, I went on patrol. There was no criminal activity, so I dug deeper in my thoughts for any possible clues as to what was going on. I couldn't recall anything strange before this...

 **Harley**

A few hours later, at the most, we found somewhere to stay hidden for a bit. Luckily, for us, the Bat didn't follow us- well, from what I could tell. My heart broke every time I thought of Blake. A mother should never lose her child, and a child should never lose it's mother.

I looked around the place, my arms crossed to keep them warm. Joker sighed thoughtfully.

"Ya know, Harls... I think it's better this way."

What way? What is he talking about?

"How so, Mistah J?"

"Without your little... Spawn."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "But... Ya understand that-"

"Yes, I know! But it's just survival of the fittest here! Although I may have been getting used to your little squirt, he just wasn't good enough."

"This... It ain't got anything to do with that... It was an _accident_."

"Girl, don't you _ever_ talk back to me." In one swift motion, he slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground, clutching my cheek in shock. Tears filled my eyes and I started sniffling again. It was an accident and now my baby was gone. Joker rolled his eyes and helped me get up as I buried my face into his clothed chest. A look of disgust clouded his features, but for once, he let me. When I stopped crying, he had his eyes closed, but they opened soon after. We stood there, staring into each other's eyes. I was shocked that he allowed our closeness.

"Daddy?" It sounded weird now... He was actually going to be a father. I was going to have The Joker's baby. All I had hoped for before was now becoming reality.

"What is it, Harley?"

"I love you, Daddy."

"Oh, I know, Pumpkin." He backed up and started to explore the area. "I know." His voice was quiet. His hands were tucked behind his back as he surveyed the building. I really did love him. He was handsome, and smart, and he had a beautiful mind. I knew his threats were unlikely. Well, I hoped they were unlikely. He hadn't killed me yet, and it'd been four years.

Four years of being his special Harlequin.

Deep down, I felt like I had me

t him before. Then I remembered I was crazy. _Just. Like. Him._ There was nothing wrong with having an imaginative mind.

 _They're practically the same thing!_

I didn't notice Joker was behind me until he slowly moved an arm around my body. He was careful not to touch my skin. I didn't dare turn around. My breathing hitched as he rested his head on my shoulder and poked my belly. I blew air out of my nose to keep from laughing. He did it again, in a different spot.

"Don't hold it in, Harley-girl."

Joker slid his finger near one side of my belly button to the other, as I giggled. He moved and swiveled me around to look at it. I looked down and raised an eyebrow. There, in blood, he had traced a smiley face. I knitted my eyebrows. "Uh-"

"Shhh, shush." His lips slowly grew into a smile and he raised his hand to my lips. I took his finger in my mouth until it stopped bleeding, and as I pulled it out, planted a kiss on tip. He grinned.

"Great, isn't it?" I nodded slowly, not sure what to say. Joker pinched my cheek. "Well, Kiddo, I think we're good for the night. Go get some rest."

"Night, Puddin'." My voice was hoarse from crying.

He cleared his throat, signaling he had heard me.f

And as I made my way down a hallway, I came to a room, nicely kept, but covered with years old dust. My allergies spiked up. It was better this than nothing. When I was on the bed, ready to enter the dream world, I thought about Blake. There were no tears left to cry, even if I wanted to. I was so tired...

"Boo!" Was all I heard when I opened my eyes, to see a face staring back at mine. I immediately backed up to the headboard of the bed. This was not my Puddin'.

Author's Note:

Okay, here comes my sick humor. 'Yay,' a Guest said:

'This isn't that useful of a review, I just wanted to say that I liked it?

The switch between POVs was nice.'

But listen here! I wasn't useful at all, but I Kissed a Girl- And I Liked it. (Go Katy!)

Thank you to all my reviewers! And if you leave a silly review, I may just have to put it in there. Even if you don't thinks it's funny.

Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please don't hesitate to drop a review. They are much appreciated! More coming soon… Am I doing well? Let me know!

Special thanks to devw for being a great friend and helper to this story!


	6. I won't Say I Wasn't Scared

**I Won't Say I Wasn't Scared**

 **Harley**

"Johnny? What are you doin' here?" He had his mask on. I rarely saw him like this.

"Oh, Harley. There's something I think you should see…" I got up slowly, uncertain of his intentions. I trusted him well enough.

I stood awkwardly to the side, moving to pick up a blanket to cover myself when I realized I was in only my bra and panties. He pulled me along instead, leading me out of the room and into the hallway. I saw Joker at the end, in his office. He was bent over, facing away, looking down at a paper.

"Puddin'..?" I asked quietly, looking behind me for Scarecrow. He was gone. I turned back around to see Joker standing in front of me, holding a gun. The gun was aimed at my stomach.

"Oh, Harls." He tilted his head and smiled. He came closer, pushing the barrel into my skin. "You know... This little thing..." He gestured to my belly with the weapon. "Isn't exactly going to work out for us. Might as well go through with it!"

My limbs would not move at that moment- then the bullet hit my skin. In only seconds, blood was seeping to the floor in rivers. I doubled over, coughing as joker walked away into the shadows, twirling the gun. He whistled a happy tune, oblivious, or ignoring my struggle. I assumed the latter. My vision turned fuzzy, slowly fading. I fell completely to the ground, sobbing. I wore no shirt of pants to partially cover up my wound.

 _He killed my baby... Our baby..._

He was laughing in my ear, then at the west side of the room, then east. But in reality, his laughter was traveling down the hallway. I blacked out, unable to move.

 _Author's note:_

Very short chapter... Sorry guys! I'm working on the next one, and trust me, it will be better! This was just a filler to hold you over! _Maybe_ I'll throw in a little Joker/ Harley fluff in the next chapter? (Well, fluff from The Joker, which, depending on his mood...)

Reviews are much appreciated! Also, I have changed the title!

Am I doing okay? Feel free to drop a review or PM me!

Thanks,

-H.R.

(I now have an Instagram account! harleyrayne_ )


	7. I Won't Say I Wasn't A Dream

**I Won't Say It Wasn't A Dream**

 **Harley**

I woke up in a sweat, overheated. I tried to move, but I noticed hands wrapped around my waist. I shifted and the fingers dug into my skin. "Don't move." Joker growled, his breath hot on the back of my neck, I sighed quietly, then noticed the absence of pain. I lifted up the blankets carefully and looked down at my tummy. Nothing. Not even stitches or a new scar.

 _It was all a dream..._

He stroked my head. "Just go back to sleep." He whispered softly. I tried. But I couldn't get the dream off my mind. Tears streamed from my eyes as I cried silently.

"Puddin'?"

"Wha _t_ is it, Harley?"

"Would you... Kill me? Kill our _baby?_ I had a dream- a nightmare, and it was so scary.."

Tsk tsk tsk. "Why would I, Harley? A little mini-Joker! It's a great joke!" I could tell he was smiling. That was what I wanted to hear.

"Baby, I'm sorry about that. Bag-face's toxin got in the place when we stole a shipment."

"Mistah J?" He sighed. "Hmm?" "I love you."

"I know you do, Harls. Now, _go to bed._ " It was the closest I could get to affection from him, so I closed my eyes and started to drift off.

My dream started with me waking up, tired. There was a baby crying, loud in my ears as I opened my eyes. I was in a large bed with black, silk sheets. There was a crib next to me. The sheets were pink- I assumed it was a girl. A man gently took her from the crib and began to rock her slowly. The baby had my blonde hair and his deep blue eyes. I couldn't see his face very well... He was fuzzy, like a censored person. Only his eye color seemed to make sense. I just watched them, my head tilted. He didn't acknowledge me. I got up and left. It just felt right. As I walked out the unfamiliar room and stepped through the the door, I woke up, once again.

Joker was gone.

 _Author's Note:_

Guest said:

'You're disgusting fuck you.'

Thanks so much for fucking me! I bet it was just as crappy as that review! And I know I'm disgusting. Who doesn't like a dirty girl's mind? Don't like it, don't read it! Flames suck, but when you can turn 'em into jokes, they're awesome!

Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please don't hesitate to drop a _kind_ review. They are much appreciated! More coming soon… Am I doing well? Let me know!

Special thanks to devw for being a great friend and helper to this story!


	8. Fails From the Writers, Serious stuff

**More Fails From the Writers, and Some Serious Stuff**

Welcome. It's Harley right now. Dev and I have been up to no good lately…

 **Dev's words:**

"Harley must have a Baby Fetish."

"You have good jokes. I just don't laugh at them." -But why? :( Harley isn't good enough?

 **Harley's Words/ Actions:**

Playing online games!

Holding chickens, loving chickens, turning into a chicken lover.

Loving my Chicken Tea Party chicken, Bridgett.

Letting ducklings fall asleep on me.

 **Up to no good:**

 _Chicken Tea Parties._ Recently, Dev and I have been having 'Chicken Tea Parties'. Grab a chicken and drink some tea! (These chickens are tame. None were harmed in the act. If you have mean chickens or roosters, _Do not try this at home._ Rules apply to ducks as well. _Do not attempt with turkeys or dragons._ )

 _Swimming Pool Madness_. Lesbian lifeguard? Check. Children _suck_. Two little girls were using the swimsuit dryer for _at least_ thirty minutes. As I sat there, wrapped in a towel, awkwardly waiting in line, holding by bottoms. It was very weird. At all costs, avoid making me angry in the locker rooms… Especially when I need to get dressed. As a stupid girl, I talked about _boys_ in front of a cute male lifeguard. _Cute_. Stupid Harley.

 _My Personal Guard._ Dev's farm happens to have a rooster. An _aggressive_ rooster. He loves to attack me. So, every time I go out, someone needs to be with me, because I'm a big wimp.

 _Scaredy Cat._ My whole trip, I have been scaring Dev. Whether she's coming out of the bathroom, walking down the stairs, or even coming to find me when I hide under the bed. She _hates_ it. It's fun for me, though. And after watching The Shining, she is scared when you wiggle your finger and pretend it's talking.

 _Crying Over Fanfiction._ As you may know, it is hard to read sad Fanfiction without crying. We told our experiences back and forth, while I held a chicken in my arms.

 **Updates:**

 _Refusal._ Recently, I have become very sensitive to the Fanfiction pairings I ship. I have recently refused to read two stories. They're perfectly good, I assure you, but my anxiety over the internet has risen. Anything that goes against it is instantly taken off my list. If you're reading this, Authors, I'm sorry! My brain ticks a certain way. That makes me incredibly _nervous_ and out of my comfort zone. That is why I haven't been updating. My brain is crying. Hope you all understand.

 _Other Chapters._ Another reason I haven't been updating… I haven't had time. I get very bored and this story may be scrapped because I just don't feel like writing, and I have no clue how to get past this sequence ofthe story. Someday, if I do finish this, there will be another series, set twenty or so years in the future. I have so many plans for this story… How do you like it so far?

 **Things:**

 _Fictionpress Original Story._ Please check it out! My username is Miss. Harley

The story it titled "Darling, Stop." It has three of my original characters so far. It features a little girl meeting her father for the first time. Still wondering if I should continue it.

 **My Instagram:**

More updates may be posted there! Thank you, all my reviewers!


	9. I Won't Say it's a Sta-

**I Won't Say it's a Sta-**

 **Harley**

It was three in the morning. Joker was nowhere in the room, and when I dressed and looked around the hideout, he was still absent. With a heavy sigh, I walked down to the kitchen and started the coffee pot. I leant against the counter and examined my nails. They were painted red, with little black designs on them, aside from my middle fingers, which were black with a red design.

I got impatient and decided to make toast- anything to help my body stay active.

It wasn't abnormal, but it was slightly nerve racking to be completely alone, without any information as to why. There was a knock at the door at the same time my toast popped.

 _Wow, double scare._

I cautiously looked through the window- seeing nothing but a box wrapped in purple wrapping paper, with a bright green bow. Risky as it was, I opened the door and too the package. There was a letter addressed to me sitting on top. Carefully, I took it out. The color was an off green and what looked like blue.

 _"Dear Harley,_

 _You must have noticed I am gone. I went out on business. Instructions will be inside. Play your part._

 _Attached, you will find a little something I picked up for you. And a bonus!_

 _-J"_ The letter was written with a bright green pen, with a little smiley face next to the J.

I opened the box. Something moved and I stepped back. I rolled my eyes when I discovered the toy rat. I distastefully picked it up and set it on the table. Next, out came a dress. A beautiful black, strapless dress, made from silky fabric. It was beautiful!

Sure enough, a folded paper fell when I took out the dress.

 _"There is a Wayne charity ball tonight. I want you to get ready, put on the dress, and wait outside at 5 PM for someone to pick you up in a black limo. The license plate number is 5653-42._

 _You will then be delivered to the ball, wait in the car until a man with the nametag Joe comes to pick you up. Your name is Sunshine.-"_ There was a little scribble in the letters, and she guessed it had been because he was laughing.

 _"Don't look out of place. Mingle, but make sure they don't notice you. You're not doing anything big. Just wait for us. We'll be there at 7 PM sharp. Make sure to bring your glasses! It's going to be a great show._ "

 _Author's Note:_

Sorry about the super short chapter! I no longer have access to a computer, because mine broke. This may be the last update in a while, because school is starting for me. I will try to release on soon! Know that I try really hard. This chapter may not be as good as it should have been- I left Dev's house and came back to my own. We live in different states, with different time zones. So I no longer have someone to share my ideas with, and even less mayhem. We have no chickens either... :(

Thank you all my Favorite and Reviewers! (One of my stories is actually _Archived_!)

-MJ


	10. Wrapping Up

Hello, people of FanFiction.

I really do regret to say this... The 'I Won't Say Series' has come to an end. I highly apologize that I never finished this. I know how this can be. It's really hard for me to type.

If we do get lucky... Maybe next summer there will be a few new chapters- yet, that is highly unlikely, and it is quite a bit of time away.

I want to take this moment to dedicate this to a few people.

Devw, who helped me write most of these chapters. I don't know if she will ever read it again, but DonnaJosee, a great reviewer/ writer, and last but not least,

My mother, who passed when I was only 11.

I know how hard it is to say goodbye.

To all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters, thanks so much! Know that I love you all!


End file.
